


Mystery

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy, The Princess and the Frog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama Odie gets a strange visitor out of the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 January 2011  
> Written for: [](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**the_fic_trader**](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/) 's [Gen in January 2011](http://the-fic-trader.dreamwidth.org/9259.html)  
> Prompt: Witchcraft  
> Summary: Mama Odie gets a strange visitor out of the blue.  
> Spoilers: Considering the current Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy fair game. As for The Princess and the Frog, just consider the whole entirety of the movie fair game, tho this actually takes place before the movie.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions -- Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author's Disclaimer: "The Princess and the Frog", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. The "Pirates of the Caribbean" series, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Walt Disney Pictures, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, and Second Mate Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "The Princess and the Frog", the "Pirates of the Caribbean" series, Disney, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I'm not really sure what I'd intended to do with this one, to be honest. I'd been tossing around ideas with [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) about how these two characters could possibly be related, or even the same character. And then, this is what came out of it. I'm kind of still in shock over this one, so yeah...
> 
> When trying to figure out the timing on this story, I took Mama Odie's line of being 197 years old as truth, then checked out the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ [timeline info](http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_series), as well as some [Tia Dalma info](http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Tia_Dalma). There's not a set-in-stone timeline re: Tia Dalma, so I fudged it a bit.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always keeping me on my toes…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

"You never learn, do ya, child?"

You glance up as if to study the young woman in front of you. She looks familiar in that vague way you've always associated with dreams and visions. Squinting in an attempt to use eyesight that has been gone for more years than you care to count, you sniff the air instead.

"Who's there?" you ask curiously, reaching up to adjust your dark glasses. "JuJu! Where you at, you naughty boy? Why didn't you tell me we was havin' company? I'd've made some gumbo! JuJu!"

"He busy elsewhere, Odette, _ma belle_."

Now that's a name you haven't heard in more than half your lifetime. Instantly, you're transported back to a quieter time growing up along the Pantano River. Life was full of magic and pirates back then, and the most wonderful home you could ever imagine.

"Who callin' me that name? Ain't nobody ever called me that but--"

"But your _maman_?"

"It ain't you, is it? You been dead for years, ever since them blasted pirates come and take you away from your little Odette. How can you be alive? I'm a hundred and ninety-seven years old. You'd have to be…"

"Age don't matter to your _maman_. She older than you ever be, _ma belle_."

Trusting to your instincts, you lean forward until your outstretched hands are clasped by another pair of hands; soft hands, firm hands, hands that remind you of your childhood. Hesitation only stalls your curiosity for so long; your hands work their way up the woman's arms until your fingers entangle themselves in twisted locks of hair. Leaning in closer, your nostrils are filled with the scent of wood smoke and the salty brine of the ocean. Hands move in toward each other, mapping out her face.

"Oh, _Maman_ ," you breathe. " _C'est toi?_ "

For long moments, there's no answer from the woman, and you begin to wonder if you're just dreaming this whole thing. And then her hands begin to move, hovering just above your skin, up along your arms to grasp the hat hiding your hair. With a practiced ease, those hands smooth down your hair to frame your face. Before you realize it, your darkened glasses are plucked from your face.

"Shh, _ma belle_ ," she whispers, fingers stroking your face just as yours did to hers. She murmurs something under her breath then, pressing her fingers lightly against your eyelids, and you struggle to no avail to make out what she's saying. "Open your eyes, _ma belle_ Odette."

Frowning at her words, you take a deep breath and blink your eyes a couple of times before you actually open them. At first, everything is hazy, blurry, like when you first began to lose your sight. But as the time passes, your vision begins to clear, and you find yourself staring into a face that has haunted your dreams ever since she abandoned you as a young girl.

"Oh, _Maman_ , how can this be?"

"Your _maman_ give you a special gift, child. Don't you be wastin' it."

You trace the lines of her face again, then turn to look around your home for the first time in years. "They told me you died," you finally say slowly. "That's what they said when they took me away and brought me here."

"People take you away from me, daughter o' mine, make you forget your magic. I couldn't find you for a long time. When I did, you had a life all your own. You didn't need your old _maman_ then."

Her image grows hazy again, and you blink your eyes against the tears filling them. "But you're here now?"

"I come to give you a warning, daughter o' mine. Dat boy you done trained all dem years ago gonna come back and cause trouble. You got to stop him, _ma belle_ , no matter what."

"I don't understand, _Maman_."

"Mark my words, girl. You gonna need to call on all de magic from your _maman_ , all de magic of de great Calypso. When de frogs start talkin', you know it's time."

"Frogs talkin'? But…"

"Mark my words, daughter o' mine," she says again, shaking her finger in front of your face. "You come from a powerful magic, an' you used it for good so far. Don't let any man change dat for ya."

You nod in confusion, your vision growing dim again until nothing but darkness remains. But the image of her face is forever etched in your memory. And then you realize that the scents that reminded you of your mother have faded, too.

" _Maman?_ "

No answer comes, not that you really expected it to. She's gone once more, relegated to mere dreams and memories, and she's taken your brief moment of sight with her. How she can still be alive is a mystery. But then, your entire life with her has been something of a mystery, hasn't it? You've survived this long on just those dreams and memories. What's a little longer, right?

Or was it just a dream?

"JuJu! Where you at, you naughty boy? We need to make some gumbo! I'm hungry!"


End file.
